


On Alert

by thesummerstars



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummerstars/pseuds/thesummerstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten days, six hours and twenty nine minutes of asking, Henry finally let Eliza set up a twitter account for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to daynuhhx3 on tumblr for the Selfie Secret Santa exchange. I hope you enjoy it and I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas!

After ten days, six hours and twenty nine minutes of asking, Henry finally let Eliza set up a twitter account for him. 

She’d told him that it “would be good for work” and that he could “develop a network” and “get customer feedback, like, straight away because they would totally follow you when they find out that you know me!” In the end he’d not so much come around as been forced into it, but Eliza had much more knowledge about social media marketing than he, so he decided to let her do it (if only to shut her up).

They were sat in his office (well, he was sat, she was flitting around like a butterfly in the summer) and he was thinking about the tagline for a cough syrup for children (or trying to - when you’re in a room with Eliza, it’s as though she takes up every molecule of air and every synapse in your brain) while Eliza asked him seemingly random questions (“what’s your favourite colour”, “do you consider yourself a workaholic?”, “what username do you want?”)

That last question caused some argument. Henry replied in his usual curt tone that @Henry_Higgs69 was his username over all platforms and he wanted that, while Eliza told him that “you’re such a grandpa. Do you want a load of porn accounts following you, gramps? Because that’s what you’re going to get with 69 in your username.” Looking baffled (Eliza wondered if he even knew what 69 was) Henry insisted on it. 

In the end, Eliza decided that porn accounts were followers all the same, and she wanted her new irl bffl to be as twitter famous as she was.

After what seemed like at least a week and a half of questions and choices and seventeen different attempts at a display picture (apparently, Henry’s face is not insta-sexy and he needs to work on smizing, whatever that is), Eliza finally hands his phone back and he stares at his new profile. 

“So what’s your first tweet gonna be? I’m thinking something punny but not cheese. Maybe something about salad? Or me! Maybe you can tweet about us being friends and being my teacher and I’ll retweet it and you’ll totally get like a bajillion followe-”

“Eliza, a bajillion is not a numerical value, and hyperbole simply isn’t in good taste” Henry chastised. They both heaved a long sigh and gave each other an exasperated look before moving on. 

They spent a good portion of an hour deciding on what his first tweet would be. Eliza looked at the first tweets of almost a hundred celebrities and noted marketing experts (at Henry’s request) to find some inspiration but found nothing. She then looked up inspiring quotes and found a great one: “Never give up on what you really want to do. The person with big dreams is more powerful than the one with all the facts.” But, in true Henry fashion, he outright refused to post a quote like that – he didn’t believe in the idea of never giving up on your dreams, because he thought that your dreams should be realistic enough that you can attain them without having to chase them your whole life.  
Eventually Henry just grabbed the phone from Eliza’s hand (and if his hands lingered over hers for a second two long, neither of them mentioned it). He spent a couple of minutes acclimatising himself to the app and is about to write his first tweet when his phone let out a noise like a bird chirping. 

“What in God’s name was that?” he jumped. As he fumbled around looking for the source of the awful sound, Eliza pranced over and grabbed it from his hands gracelessly. Stood behind him, she leant over and showed him the notification on his phone (and how had he never noticed her perfume before?). With a speed and ease that only someone who was glued to their phone could have, she swiped through his phone to find the source of the notification sound before sitting in the chair opposite him.

“So, like, every time someone mentions you on twitter you –“ she was interrupted by a somewhat perplexed Henry.

“Mentions me? How does Twitter know they’re talking about me?” Eliza chuckled softly before putting on her best stern teacher face (which she secretly called the Henry smoulder because the way his eyes burned into hers when he was teaching her about the world of manners could be called nothing else).

“Okay, so basically, people can put that ‘@’ sign like… from… emails,” Eliza searched for a way to explain it in terms Henry would understand - who knew someone could be so ill-twitter-late - “and then put in your username as a way of tagging you in a tweet. And then you get a notification telling you if one of your fans has sent you a cute message telling you how hot your lipstick shade is or whatever.” Henry scoffed, before taking his phone back.

“So who did I get a notification from just now?”

“IDK Henry_Higgs69, let’s find out!” Eliza replied gleefully. She plopped herself on the arm of Henry’s office chair and guided him through finding his notifications and giggled lightly when it turned out to be Saperstein telling Henry to get ready to tackle the slip-n-slide at the office pool party that weekend. 

With no warning at all, Eliza bounced of the chair and snapped a selfie in what she thought of as a “philosophical” visage and Henry watched in bemusement as her fingers darted across her touchscreen as she sent off a tweet. Again, Henry’s phone chirped (and Eliza tried not to find it too cute that he still looked a little startled) and Eliza tried and failed not to laugh as he poked and prodded the screen like a granddad using his first modern technology.

After what felt like a bajillion years, Henry looked up, obviously confused “but you haven’t tagged me in that tweet! Why did the birds squeak at me?”

“Oh, that. I assumed you’d want to know what I was doing, like, all the time. So I set it up so you would get a notification every time I tweeted, don’t you love it? You’re like on alert for me all the time!” Henry was about to explain just how little he wanted to know about her tweets, but his eyes fell on the tweet on his screen – that (admittedly very sweet) picture with the caption “Teaching an old dog new tricks #howthetableshaveturned” – and he realised he really wouldn’t mind seeing Eliza’s selfies once in a while. Plus she had obviously spent hours in the mirror perfectly the hurt puppy dog look because when he glanced up at her there was no way he was saying no to that.

“OMG!” Eliza exclaimed “I’ve just thought of the most perf first tweet ever you are totally going to love it!”

Eliza darted across the office (and of course Henry didn’t notice her legs as she did) and grabbed the phone out of Henry’s hands and beamed as she typed in this ‘perf’ tweet. After a few seconds she held out the phone to show him the tweet. Henry didn’t try to hold his laughter as he pressed send on his first ever tweet as @Henry_Higgs69.

“Does ‘Working for the Weekend’ mean taking the weekend off or working during the weekend? #importantquestions”

Eliza’s phone pinged and she smiled as she picked it up to read the notification.

“Totes amaze first tweet, Henry. I’m gonna retweet it and ask my followers to let you know what they think” her eyes darted back and forth across her screen. 

Henry gaped at Eliza as she played around on her phone and asked “but I didn’t tag you in my tweet, why did you see it so quickly?”

Eliza set her phone down and grabbed Henry’s shoulder and her eyes sparkled as she told him “well I’m obvs on alert for you as well”


End file.
